


First Love

by himarichibi



Series: Victuuri Poems [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bc I have no idea how to explain it, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Ice and Fire AU, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: How does it feel to fall in love? Yuuri has never known, always anxious, afraid to be happy. But then he met Victor, the Ice King, and everything has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this, but it was shouting at me, kicking and behaving like an angry kitten in my head for weeks and I finally gave it life. I hope you will like it, I really lack self-confidence when it comes to showing somebody my poems (also, it's my very first poem in English, please be gentle).
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://chibihimari.tumblr.com/) ^^

When I first saw you  
So stunning in the light of the night  
I forgot about the lava of my heart  
And the snow was shining so wonderfully  
I didn't want to remember  
About your beautiful charm of ice

The magic filled me  
And I was so damned  
Your lips were lying  
But your eyes were not  
When you smiled  
To touch my heart with your ice  
And turn it into stone

In the moment I saw you I knew it  
The centre of my heart  
So heavy  
As if feeling way too much  
Tired of burning new bodies  
Of my own happiness

But I was so damned  
Because Fire and Ice  
Just like the Sun and the Moon  
Are cursed to be like snowflakes  
Disappearing in the sparkling eyes  
Of my love


End file.
